degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Knell
Q'.episode 10.'Knell 70 YEARS AGO - LONDON, ENGLAND Scientist: 'Sir, the Lieutenant is here to see you '''Nathaniel: '''Sure, send her in ''The Lieutenant enters the room. In today's world, she's known as the Gold Queen but 70 years ago, she was a high ranking member of the military 'Nathaniel: '''So good to meet you Lieutenant '''Lieutenant: '''As it is you Mr. Lawrence '''Nathaniel: '''Please call me Nathaniel. '''Lieutenant: '''Sure, Nathaniel '''Nathaniel: '''Here, check this out ''Nathaniel leads the Lieutenant over to a table structured like a maze. Inside are a large number of mice, a small number which have been marked by a certain colour. Nathaniel uses the markings to respond to the Dresden Slate, a recent discovery by Nathaniel. The Slate reacts to the mice and causes a potent and colour-based aura to shroud the mice with a small sword-like figure standing above the marked mice '''Lieutenant: '''Amazing! Can it have the same effect on human beings? '''Nathaniel: This is just the tip of the iceberg. The intensity level of the link with the Slate is proportional to the complexity of the brain. More precisely, the deviation from the law of causality creates the Fieldback Group which engulfs beta bodies in the vicinity as it's intensity increases in a manner of geometric progression. As a result... Lieutenant: 'An army of superhumans is born. '''Nathaniel: '''Huh? No that's not the point, Lietuenant. This will bring happiness to all. ''A small explosion cuts short their conversation. They look over to see that the table where the mice were has collapsed. The mice that was marked Red, has had it's sword fall down on top of him, killing him. Nathaniel runs over and smirks 'Oliver: '''Nathaniel! '''Nathaniel: '''Hey, big bro! '''Oliver: '''Is my younger brother bothering you again? '''Nathaniel: '''No I was just showing her my experiment. Right, Lieutenant? '''Lieutenant: '''Yes, with astounding results. I'm truly amazed. '''Nathaniel: '''You too, right? But the lieutenant seems to think it's some kind of war weapon. And that's an awful thought! '''Oliver: '''Stop it! ''Oliver pinches his brother 'Oliver: '''You musn't say such things out loud. We're receiving a stipend for your research. '''Nathaniel: '''Oww, that hurts, Bro! ''The brothers look over to see the Lieutenant watching them 'Oliver: '''Oh, Lieutenant....Please...disregard what I just said as "off the record" '''Lieutenant: '''Don't worry, I don't understand the technical jargon anyhow. ''Nathaniel and Oliver begin laughing ''Over time, the bombs from the German planes land on the British City. After a nightly raid, the Lieutenant searches for Nathaniel and his briother. He see's a large Silver Sword high up in the sky and follows it. When he reaches it, he sees Nathaniel on the floor just in front of the Slate, cradling his dead brother. Nathaniel is shrouded in a Silver Aura. '' '''Nathaniel: '''Lieutenant...My brother is... ''A FEW MONTHS LATER'' The Slate is being moved into the care of the Lieutenant. Nathaniel and the Lieutenant meet up to talk 'Nathaniel: '''All has been swept anway and lost. And the war is over. '''Lieutenant: '''Nothing is over. '''Nathaniel: '''It's over. At least for me. '''Lieutenant: '''Let me ask you one last time... '''Nathaniel: '''This is goodbye, Lieutenant. '''Lieutenant: '''Are you running away? Are you running away....Lawrence?! ''Nathaniel is seeing walking towards the Himmelreich ''PRESENT DAY'' 'News Reporter: '''It's been reported this morning that the Himmelreich, staple of the skies of Mazume City has crashed. Local police have been on the scene since the accident occurred. ''Lauren of Sector 3 arrives on the scene and makes her way over to the local police. 'Lauren: '''Who's leading the investigation here? '''Police: '''They are ''The policeman points over to a group of woman wearing Gold masks. It's the Gold Clan. '''Lauren: '''Captain! The Gold Clan are already here '''Annie: ''(on phone) Very well. She must have returned then ''Mikoto High School Tori G: 'Oww, heavy! Hey, can you help me...oh '''Student: '''You ok? '''Tori G: '''Yeah I just thought there was someone nearby '''Student: '''Could you give me a hand with something? '''Tori G: '''I'm busy at the moment but why don't you ask him to do it '''Student: '''Oh yeah him '''Tori G: '''Who was he again? '''Student: '''I don't remember '''Tori G: '''Never mind, I'll help you but can you help me carry this stuff to a spare room '''Student: '''Sure '''Tori G: '''There's a spare room in the male dorms we can put it all in ''They make their way to the room which once belonged to Kieran 'Tori G: '''Huh, it looks like someone's been living here '''Student: '''That guy's probably been hanging out here again '''Tori G: '''Yeah him....I still can't remember him ''Hamishiwa Tower The Gold Queen enters a large room. Underneath a glass floor is the Dresden Slate, protected and in the safety of the Gold Queen. In the middle is the corpse of Nathaniel K. Lawrence, extracted from the wreckage by the Gold Clan. '' '''Gold Queen: '''Is this really the end for you, old friend? You haven't aged a day since I last saw you. I have not been so lucky sadly, I am an old woman now, nearing the end of my life. ''The door opens 'Gold Clansman: '''My Queen, Fourth Queen Annie is here to see you '''Gold Queen: '''Show her in ''Annie walks into the room 'Gold Queen: '''Are you here to fight or talk? '''Annie: '''We will be discussing matter together '''Gold Queen: '''Hmm, very well then '''Annie: '''I was not aware that you had returned '''Gold Queen: '''I decided to make a last minute return, a certain situation called for it. '''Annie: '''The crashing of the Himmelreich? '''Gold Queen: '''Indeed. I was impressed with your decision to send the Red Queen after me but I'm curious, what was your motivation for doing so? You're clearly aware of the danger with her powers '''Annie: '''Never let it be said that I'm not cautious. I'm fully aware that Lizzy is reaching her limit. I suppose you could call it an experience for her, she's clearly close to you, or at least, thinks very highly of you, sending her to find you I thought, would be a good chance for her to reflect on her own actions '''Gold Queen: '''She is back under your custody now, yes? '''Annie: '''She is currently away from my eye. I was not aware until this moment that you had returned. Up until now, I believed her to be with you '''Gold Queen: '''Guess you better find her then '''Annie: '''Yes. On to more pressing matters though, the Himmelreich. '''Gold Queen: '''Yes, get to the point '''Annie: '''First allow me to thank you. Thank you for interceding the recent Royal Blue situation. We were able to use all of the information obtained through extralegal means for the the good of the public... '''Gold Queen: '''I said get to the point. '''Annie: '''All right, I will get right to the point. I believe that body your men retrieved from the Himmelreich was the First King, Nathaniel K. Lawrence. '''Gold Queen: '''That is correct. '''Annie: '''Lawrence, the Silver King was the origin. And his phsyical property was never to change, correct? '''Gold Queen: '''What is it you want to say? '''Annie: '''The "Immortal King," who retained the youth and vigor of his prime for more than half a century, has suddenly died...The circumstances beg many questions. I'd like to be allowed to examine his body. ''The Gold Queen thinks it over, releasing a large pulse of energy. She relents and allows Annie to have a look. Annie takes a brief and small look inside the open coffin of the body of the First King. Outside the tower '''Annie: ''(thinking) She still has a lot of backbone and power. I suppose she needs it if she is supposed to be this country's guiding light. However, like all things, she cannot be immortal, and the same can be said for the Silver King. Now then, Lizzy, where are you?'' Sector 3 'Dani: '''Captain! You're back! '''Annie: '''Yes, what is it? '''Dani: '''You need to go to the cells, immediately! ''Annie makes her way to the cells, she walks along the corridor and is surprised to see a familiar face 'Annie: '''You returned? '''Lizzy: '''We had a deal, didn't we? '''Annie: '''How did it go? '''Lizzy: '''Waste of time, really. '''Annie: '''Are you sure of that statement? '''Lizzy: '''What d'ya want me to say, I had some kinda spiritual awakening? '''Annie: '''I didn't know what to expect. Very well, I shall take my leave now '''Lizzy: '''Just leaving me here again, are ya? '''Annie: '''I'll be back ''Annie walks off leaving Lizzy in her cell. Suddenly a phone drops into the room, ringing. It soon answers itself 'Phone: '''Hello? Hello there! Have a minute? Who am I, you're wondering? I'm the man you're looking for. It's about your old Queen...was it Jo? I'm the guy...who killed him! ''A strange fox like spirit creature comes out of the phone 'Phone: '''I kind of feel bad for her. She's probably lonesome by herself in the other world, so shall I kill everyone from Ash to Ari too? Shall I? Huh? Man, are you alive? Maybe next time, I'll have that young boy entertain me. You know, the one who always looks up to you. Red, was it? I'm sure he'll be fun. I like my boys really young. ''Lizzy opens her eyes 'Phone: '''There, peekaboo! ''The creature tries to jump into her eye and take over Lizzy 'Lizzy: '''I see. So that's your game. ''The fire inside Lizzy is too much for the creature to bear. It flies out and makes it's escape. Lizzy uses her aura, to watch it's path back and sees it retreat all the way to Mikoto High School, to Kieran's old room where the Colorless King has taken over a high school student's body. Using her aura, Lizzy sends a charge back with the creature, causing the entire apartment to explode. Lizzy stands up 'Lizzy: '''I found you ''Lizzy breaks off her chains with her aura and begins her escape, something which DAMRA feel. Lizzy blasts through every security door, blasting her way past lower ranked members of Sector 3. Soon, the front doors of Sector 3 are blown apart by Lizzy's aura. 'Matt: '''Hunter..! '''Hunter: '''Even if she makes a move, we're not to do anything. Those are our orders. '''Matt: '''But..! ''At the front gates, Dani stands with CC, Lauren and about 20 other members of Sector 3. Hunter looks over to her and smirks. Lizzy slowly walks to the gate, her aura exploding out around her 'Dani: '''Third Queen Lizzy! You are in the custody of Sector 3. You do not have permission to leave the premises. Stop! ''Lizzy keeps walking 'Dani: '''I said stop! ''Dani unleashes an attack at Lizzy which is completely wiped away by the Red Queen. Lizzy unleashes an enormous attack directly at Dani. Hunter sees it coming as Dani stands shocked. He lays down hs throwing knives as a way of creating a barrier and stands in front of Dani to protect her. The attack is only halted for a second, before Hunter's barrier breaks and the attack destroys the main gates. Hunter falls to his feet and watches as Lizzy strolls past. He's too scared to draw his sword against the Red Queen. He and the other members of Sector 3 can only watch as Lizzy walks towards the members of DAMRA who have arrived to greet her 'Ash: '''Good to see ya '''Karen: '''Hello '''Ari & Tori: '''Hi! '''Red: '''Lizzy! '''Ash: '''Boss! You finally found your target? '''Lizzy: '''He's at the school on the island '''Red: '''I knew it! I thought so! R-Right? Just like I said! Damn right! ''Ash looks over to the ruins of Sector 3's gate. She sees many members who have picked themselve up ready to fight but Hunter stands in front of them all, his arm outstretched as an order to prevent them from fighting 'Lizzy: '''Let's go.. ''DAMRA make their way off, towards Mikoto High School Category:Blog posts